seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnus Scorsese/Personality and Relationships
This article explains diffidently about the personality and relationship of this character. Personality As a child: '''While still a young boy, Magnus was a very kind and devoted child, refusing to leave his family behind despite falsely promised evacuations at hand, and aspiring to become a great man like his father while happily going to festivals with his beloved family. Upon the destruction of his homeland by his accidental mutantine powers, the annihilation of his classmates and family, he had obtained amnesia and had forgotten the events. He was very curious as a child and that was particularly, the reason why he wanted to know more about the M-Family and the parallel warp. '''As a teenager: '''As a teenager, he resembled a lot of positive qualities embarked upon one body. He was constructive, beneficial, efficacious, patriotic and very kind and confident. It was obligatory for him to top everyone`s education including to those who belonged to his educational institution mates in `Oxfort.' He was also very sensitive as shown when he witnessed the gory mauling of an old man by some malevolently malicious pirates. He also resembled justice.He also became more harder by the heart when he realized that he was becoming too much cocky and too much skeptical. '''As a Marineford Officer in his 22`s: '''When he enlisted in the Marineford Army and could finally join them, he was very jolly, yet at the same time, managed his attitude to become more serious and more cold-hearted as everyone else. He did not waste his time having pleasure and gratification, but instead, tried to effectuate his duties and tasks. Almost everyone admired him. But the diabolic Shichibukais and Marines who allied together in syndication had viewed him as a potential threat. As a Marineford officer, he became insanely strong, had mastered the Haki and had accidently, inexplicably manifested his mutantine powers, causing him to flee with his love interest; Magda far away. '''As a wanted criminal after the death of Magda: '''After the unfortunate and tragedic death of the fiancee of Magnus, he became more serious, was filled with personal vendetta and guiltiness. He also started behaving like a felonious delinquent and often accquired alcoholic drinks and ciggarettes, hoping that it will comfort him. When it did not, he shifted to heroin. When he started feeling horrible, he never touched those culpable objects; ever. '''As a member of the secret league of Mutants: '''When he sought out the illicit secret alliance of mutants, he became more patient, became more like himself, and recovered from the terrible past that haunted him everywhere; even in his dreams. He also became more aware of his surroundings, mastered his mutantine powers, became more active and became more happier than he ever was. Later onwards, he officially confirmed that he recovered from the death of Magda thanks to his fellow mutants. '''As the leader of the Suicide Squad: '''When he created this alliance, he was very confident that he was going to eliminate evil from the world so that the world would became a better place and decided to make strict actions in all of his movements. His actions as a Suicide Squad member made him neutral, strict, passionate, but a bit too serious. But at times, he does act friendly and very funny. personality!.gif|As a teenager talking to Chloe via his cellphone. Tumblr m60cwaxEzn1r9qppyo1 500.gif|This picture explains the two sides of Magnus. Glg.gif|When he is not serious. Relationships '''Suicide Squad: '''He actually considers his team as his family and he loves his fellow mates more than his biological and actual family due to his environment. His team and he are on the track of the same development and passion. They will work together in a perfect chemistry and will never start an argument unless a ''really big '''event occurs. He is also in a friendly yet romantical relationship with his team member; Audrey Hepburn. '''Marines and Military: '''He thinks that marines are not on the right track as he is and in fact, that is democratically and also republically, true. He believes that the energy and effort of the Marines are worth it and thinks that they are actually dedicating their lives for freedom and salvage and the good for others. But he despicably hates the malovolent and syndicated marines who just live up to their name but do sinful objectives. He will hesitantly kill them without any feelings. The same feeling for the military is what he has. '''Chloe Scorsese Field: '''He has mixed feelings for his sister. He partially loves her as a brother and partially hates her for particular a lot of reasons. He partially hates her because she burned his face; sent a couple of master assasins to abolish him and the Suicide Squad and also dedicated her life to fixing the mistakes of his brother. She is also the biggest enemy of the Suicide Squad as told by Magnus himself. ' Audrey Hepburn: '''She is a team member of the Suicide Squad. She is often teased to be the love interest of Magnus. But Audrey and Magnus, though both have developed and romantic feelings for each other, don`t actually know if it`s love or if it`s being the best of all close friends. They even once privately assembled together to see whether if it`s love or not but unfortunately, they were too shy to exploit their feelings. Magnus also fears that Audrey will fall in the same situation as Magda, so he does not risk admitting his feelings to her. But in the aftermath, in the timeskip, in an arc where Magnus` face is temporarily fixed, he and Audrey have different views and `fight,' but later onwards, they share a raw kiss that creates their relationship to a whole new level. Category:Characters Category:DuttPanda Category:March To Apocalypse